


《守望者与梦想家》

by raojia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.一个奇特的灵魂伴侣paro2.是一个‘会在灵魂伴侣情绪波动剧烈的时候与对方共感’一类的设定3.我流OOC，慎
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	《守望者与梦想家》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.一个奇特的灵魂伴侣paro  
> 2.是一个‘会在灵魂伴侣情绪波动剧烈的时候与对方共感’一类的设定  
> 3.我流OOC，慎

“特拉仔会嘛，看到那种梦？”

路飞坐在阳光号的船头，很有些平和的说出这古怪的句子，少年人目光澄澈，更衬的身下大海无垠，然而海风的吹拂里他的声音实在又静谧的不同以往，细细品味的话，竟然平静的仿似追忆。

“怎么，”罗不答他的问句，只是往栏杆上又倾了倾，他的长刀难得不拿在手中，这会儿单薄的架到船沿之上，绑缚的红绳倒仿佛飘扬的蛇影。

他反问起来，“你居然有灵魂伴侣。”

“嗯。”路飞轻巧的点了下头，“虽然现在不太能看到了，但一直都是有的。”

又一阵风过来，溅起的浪花碎在阳光号的舱壁。

灵魂伴侣。

传闻世界上有一类人，早在诞生之时就被世界绑好了红线，线的另一端虚无缥缈，却又连着另一个人的灵魂。那就是爱——诗人们如此称颂，又把无数关于这红线的故事编进书里，唱进曲里，直到那传说被水中的鱼和风中的鸟一同吟诵——即使你们素昧平生，你也会梦到那人的梦。

但现实当然没有如此浪漫。

“大概是三岁吧，我最早有印象的时候，”路飞在小狮子顶上躺下身来，整个人摊成一张大字面饼，“爷爷说我突然毫无道理的开始大哭，而且他做什么都不管用，给我肉也好敲我的头也罢，就是一直在哭，但其实他做了什么我都不记得了，但我还记得那个梦。”

路飞说着，突然掰着手指开始一一数起，“冲天的火焰，到处乱闯的人，还有一个很白很白，看起来不太舒服的女孩子，梦里我好像很害怕，又很想安慰那个女孩，但是我刚要靠近她我就醒了，后来雷利告诉我，那是我灵魂伴侣见到的东西。”

“雷利？”罗疑惑道，“这关冥王什么事？”

“因为爷爷什么都不知道！”路飞的声音突然提高了一个八度，一听就是不满已久积怨颇深，“他吓唬我说那是有小鬼盯住了我的魂，如果我不好好听话跟他训练当个海军就会被勾走——骗了我好久的！”

“那也没见你听他话啊。”

“呀，因为反正不管听不听都还会做梦嘛，”路飞扭头看向趴在船沿的罗，笑容依然同往日一般好看，“但是那个人见到的东西真的很糟唉。”

“大火，死人，哒哒哒响的机关枪，”路飞一样一样的冲罗列举，“虽然是断断续续的吧，但我三岁的梦几乎全被那个人看到的东西给占据了，一睁眼一闭眼就看到好多好多的死人脸，大人，小孩，男人女人，然后背景又慢慢从纯白变成铅灰，但是像第一次那样强烈到害我大哭大闹的情绪就再没有了。”

他嘟囔着，“想不通为什么呢。”

“……麻木。”

“嗯？”

“你的灵魂伴侣。”罗轻声道，嘴角微扬，但眼神却并没有看向路飞，“虽然并不清楚他遭遇了什么……但是从你的描述来看只能是麻木，你在梦里不过看了一年，他确是每时每刻都在对着那些东西，不好好在死人看多了和活人也没有区别……命运还真是给你挑了个糟糕的伴侣啊，草帽当家。”

“胡说。”路飞突得走狮子头上整个坐起，一转身就变成背靠海洋的姿态，少年的声音因为带了反驳的意图而更显清亮，“对方一定是好人——”

“哈啊？”

“我也有看到他其他啊！”

“虽然最开始的梦里全都是各种死人，但是从那一段梦很快就停了，再然后的三年我只断断续续的看到一些画面，很高很高的冰淇淋，堆满了食物的桌子，金银财宝……呃……”渐渐的路飞自己也觉得不对，更别说旁边的罗的面色看上去也并不太好，做海贼就是要自由自在，但是做好人的要求却完全是另一种，而他描述里的对方别说好人了，概括起来简直就是在逃出尸山血海之后迅速开始了作威作福的天生混蛋，合该被打入无间地狱受永世折磨，这可不是路飞想要的结果。

“啊！我想起来了！是六岁！”

“六岁。”

“嗯，我小时候最后一次看到，是在六岁，但是那个梦很奇怪，里面轻飘飘的，什么都没有，就只有深的仿佛看不到尽头的黑，那个梦里我觉得很悲伤，但是又完全哭不出来，那个梦我后来不想做了，但是又醒不过来。再然后我就闭着让自己不要想不要想不要想，于是慢慢的悲伤消失了，但是心里变得空空的，再然后我就在梦里看到了雪。”

那真的是很大的一场雪，路飞想到，梦境里他使用的不是自己的视角，因此也难以看见他人视野之外更多的东西，小时候他只知道那是一场大的仿佛能将天地淹没的雪，可是之后却在雷利的说明下模糊的想的更深了一些，与他相关的那个人一定是就这样走过了那样庞然而漫长的冰天雪地，在白到如雾气迷蒙的世界里保持着最低限度的活力，这样奇妙的共感唯有当人的情绪剧烈波动之时才能发生，而他在童年时代却如此频繁的梦见对方的梦就只有一个理由。

他所不知道又极重要的那个人，每一刻都过的动荡不安。

“以后见到了我得道歉啊，”路飞突然道，“两年前一定给人添了麻烦。”

“是相当严重的麻烦，给我好好反省。”

“嗯嗯，看来要道谢的不止甚平和你。”路飞说着，颇有些苦恼的撑住脸，“但是我没有遇到那个人的迹象唉，虽然上一次共感是在休息的两年之间，练见闻色的时候忽然感觉到遥远的地方发生了什么，然后是就是一阵强烈的欣喜，怎么说，感觉有什么等待许久的事情终于可以完成了一样。雷利第二天还跟我说那天在洛基港发生了一个重大事件，还跟我分析跟我有关的那个人估计是个海贼。”

“总比是个海军好吧。”

“是海军也没关系啊，我又不讨厌海军。”路飞说着嘻嘻一笑，“但是果然海贼更好，最好能像你一样！”

“什——”罗仿佛突然被噎了一下，更不明白话题怎么会突然转移到自己身上，“不要胡说，”他冷着脸道，“这事跟我没有关系。”

“真的？”路飞眨眨眼，“说起来特拉仔还没回答吧，灵魂伴侣，特拉仔也有吧？”

“我……”

灵魂伴侣，他有吗？

如果不是熟知路飞的为人，他几乎要怀疑这是个针对他设置好的陷阱，然而路飞清澈的眼神和期待的姿态却又无一不在说明这真的只是一个单纯的巧合……该死，罗郁郁的想到，从一开始他就该避免让路飞涉足这个危险的话题。

“不要说无关紧要的事，”他讲到，意图和以往一样把话题岔开，“我们……”

“你在逃吗？”

路飞突然打断他，声音整个都沾染了少许困惑，而他看向罗的眼神却越发从迷思转向锐利，“不对，你一定瞒了我什么。”

“我没……”

“你一定有灵魂伴侣！”男孩子从小狮子的头上一跃跳到地面，仰着头逼近罗有些躲闪的视线，他的姿态笃定锋利，似刀刃又像尖锥，罗在黑夜里栖居太久，只想寻个办法避开他太阳似的光辉。

“特拉仔，”路飞稳定的，一字一顿的开口道，“你的灵魂伴侣，就是我吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 其实原本还有很多想写的情节，但是因为越写越自闭所以没有写……总之就是……我在写什么鬼东西orz……全文2500-，以上。
> 
> 附赠一个不知所云的小番外：
> 
> 他的手在抖。
> 
> 路飞的手术已经持续了八个小时，而他也已经不眠不休的动了八个小时的刀，虽说在手术果实的辅助之下这本不足以构成他身体的负担，但他却比以往的每一台手术都更难集中精神。
> 
> 太荒谬了。
> 
> 他又一次在咬着舌尖保持的清醒的同时对自己说道，草帽小子怎么竟是他的灵魂伴侣。
> 
> “剪刀。”罗沉着脸命令自己的船员，依然稳准狠的执行着这不合规格的手术程序，他的头脑在情绪的惊涛之间犹如行将倾覆的木舟，左支右绌着也难以维持平静。明明已经晕过去了，却还是在受此折磨。同他当年类似，却又并不相同的折磨。
> 
> 他们共享了多少苦痛？
> 
> 我不会让你死的。
> 
> 他在心中想到，又一次接连好路飞胸腔之内断开的血管，这病人的情绪反复不断的冲击着他脑内最脆弱的神经，而他却准备拼上自己所有的能力把他拽回人间，他不会让他死。
> 
> 但这不是在救路飞，罗想到，挣扎着维持自己心境的稳定，他此前从未肖想过的灵魂伴侣在着最不恰当的时机揭晓开来，带来的却仿佛是无数过去的挣扎与同样无数的未来的可能，他与他的亲近是如此荒谬而偶然，但他却不能放任自己或他赔上姓名。
> 
> 他复仇的时刻就快要来了。
> 
> 路飞强烈的情绪在他的脑海里翻腾滚沸，更让他联想起自己被回忆折磨的无数个日夜，他不知道路飞在无形当中分担了多少，也不明白自己早早在香波地改道此处有无命运作祟，他只是粗浅的将所有这些一股脑的划进了兴趣使然的垃圾桶——在他与自己的了断结束之前，他不能容许自己死去。
> 
> 我不是救你，他想到，我只是自救，而已。


End file.
